Savior :: ReaderXScout
by xXNiueXx
Summary: Heh. Fluffy Reader/Scout moments.


You sat up in bed, unsure of where you were. Then you remembered. You had been deposited, for lack of a better word, at this base.

You were to join this team as their Sniper, because their last one was caught in a respawn accident and never... woke up.

The knocking came again at your door. Oh, so that was what had woken you up. _Who's knocking on my door at 3am?_ you wondered.

You groaned and got up out of bed. You were wearing a simple red tank top and shorts. You pushed the door open roughly.

"What do you _want_?" You almost shouted at the person in front of you.

Demoman stood there, grinning. "Hey, lassie. Wanna have a drink?"

"Demo, do you know what time it is? It's 3-in-the-fucking-morning. Can I just go back to sleep?" you asked.

"No, don't go, lassie! I don't want ta' be alone out here." He whined.

"Go back to bed, Demo."

"Come with me then."

You backed up, unsure of how to react to that. "Uh... I'm going to sleep now... can-can you leave?"

"I'm not leavin' alone, lassie." Demo moved towards you, picked you up, and threw you over his shoulder. You hung there awkwardly, unable to escape. "Demo!" You squeaked. "Put me down right now!"

"I ain't plannin' on it, lassie." He chuckled. He smelled heavily of alcohol. _Great. He's drunk. _You thought to yourself.

"Demo!" You practically shouted. "Put me _down!_"

A door at the end of the hall opened. "What's going on?" A young voice asked. Scout's voice. Thank God.

"Tavish. Put her down." He commanded to the drunken Scotsman.

Demo shook his head. "No thank ye', lad."

"I _said,_ put her down!" You couldn't see Scout because you were facing the opposite direction, but you could tell he was serious.

"Tavish, I swear to God if you hurt her I'll kill you." _Woah. What?_

"Geez, lad. Didn't know you were so serious about the lassie. I'm putting her down." He set you down slowly.

As soon as you were on your feet, you ran over to the Scout and hugged him. He was bare-chested, only wearing his shorts, but you didn't mind.

"Thank you." You whispered.

"You're welcome..." He replied awkwardly.

Demo walked off, drinking more of his Scrumpy.

"I was so afraid he'd do something awful to me..." You added.

"I wouldn't let him do anything to you. I promise."

You let go of him quickly, realizing how long you'd been hugging him. "Sorry..."

He blushed. "S'alright."

"Hey, um, Scout... will you- will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, if you want me to, (F/n)."

"Please..."

The young American took your hand and walked with you back to your room. You laid down in bed, and he took the chair. You shook your head. "C'mere." You said quietly. "With me."

He walked over and awkwardly got into the small bed next to you. You wrapped your arms around his torso, closing your eyes. "Good night, Scout."

"Good night, (F/n)."

-

In the morning, you woke up slowly. You were pressed close to Scout, arms wrapped around his chest. He was still asleep. "Scout... wake up..." you whispered, nudging him gently.

He opened his eyes. "Wha? Whatchoo' doin' here, (F/n)?"

"You stayed with me last night remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm a bit tired..."

"It's okay. Um... Thanks for last night..." You said.

"Anytime, daisies." Scout stood up, stretching.

You stood up as well, looking at the clock on your dresser. Only 8am, and today was a no-battle day.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and stuff. okay? I'll see you at breakfast." He added, leaving the room.

Everybody said that Scout was a huge douchebag, but he actually seemed quite sweet.

You got dressed quickly, heading to breakfast. You hurried, mostly because you wanted to see Scout again. You were sort of developing a crush on him. Well, he was pretty cute...

You shook the thought out of your head. _No, he's an asshole._ your brain insisted.

_But he saved you last night!_ your heart countered.

_Okay, he's a nice asshole._ you facepalmed. You couldn't decide what to think.

You headed down to the dining room, where Medic and Engineer were both already seated. You pouted slightly. Scout wasn't here yet.

You grabbed a plate of food and sat down next to Medic. "'Morning!" You greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, (F/n). I hope you slept well." Medic replied. You smiled. He had no idea...


End file.
